1. Field of the Invention
The exemplary embodiment(s) of the present invention relates to a sensor apparatus and a method thereof. More specifically, the exemplary embodiment(s) of the present invention relates to a proximity sensing apparatus and a sensing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the LED technology has big progress in the brightness efficiency, and many applications for displays continuously appear. Also, the optical proximity sensor (OPS) apparatus is commonly used in wireless communications, bio-molecular sciences, environmental monitoring, and displays. The OPS apparatus is developed based on the light signal received by the photo-detector (PD) via the reflections of the measured object. The PD transfers the light signal to the electrical signal. By detecting the intensity of the electrical signal, the OPS apparatus can calculate the distance of measured object.
The conventional OPS apparatus is mainly used for switches; for example, an OPS apparatus can detect whether a cover is close to the display of an electronic device, and then the electronic device can automatically turn off the display for power saving. However, there are limitations for conventional OPS apparatus. Please refer to FIG. 1 which is a schematic view illustrating a structure of a conventional optical proximity sensor. As shown, the conventional OPS apparatus usually has one light emitting unit 10 and one proximity sensor 11. The proximity sensor 11 can be used as cover closure detector and automatically turn off the display when a cover 12 is close to the display. However, while a human body such as a hand 13 is close to the display, the electronic device may also shut down the display. Therefore, by this detecting method, hand holding of the electronic device may be sometimes falsely detected as a cover and shut down the display unintentionally. The phenomenon mentioned above is an unwanted drawback for all the users.
Thus, for the demand, designing a proximity sensing apparatus and a sensing method thereof to increases the accuracy of an OPS apparatus has become an urgent issue for the application in the market.